pokemonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yellow (Manga)
=Yellow (Manga)= |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"| |- | align="center"|''Diese Person gibt es bisher nur im Manga.'' |} Yellows voller Name ist „Yellow de Tokiwa Grove“ (jap. „イエロー・デ・トキワグローブ“; was soviel heißt wie „Gelb aus dem Vertania-Wald“). Sie ist die Hauptfigur im Yellow Arc des „Pocket Monsters SPECIAL“-Mangas. Dort wird sie von Blue aufgrund ihrer besonderen Kräfte auf die Suche nach Red geschickt, der von den Top Vier in eine Falle gelockt worden ist. Dafür muss sie sich als Junge ausgeben und ihre Identität geheim halten. Ihren ersten Auftritt allerdings hatte sie schon im RBG Arc, wo sie von Red im Vertania Wald gerettet wurde. Sie ist "ein Kind des Vertania Waldes", das alle paar Generationen geboren wird. Sie hat die Gabe, Pokémon zu heilen und ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Das hat ihr den Titel „Iyasu Mono“ (jap. „癒す者“, engl. „The Healer“, zu dt. „Die Heilerin“) eingebracht. Durch ihre Gabe sind sie und ihre Pokémon auf einer Wellenlänge, wodurch sie deren Level je nach Situation erhöhen kann. Nach dem Gebrauch ihrer Kräfte fällt sie in einem tiefen Schlaf und das meist in ungünstigen Situationen. Geschichte RBG Arc Im RBG Arc hat sie noch keine große Rolle. Dort wird sie von Red gerettet, als sie sich im Vertania Wald verläuft und von einem Dratini angegriffen wird. Mit seiner und Pikas Hilfe fängt sie sich ein Rattfratz. Nach Reds Kampf mit Giovanni pflegt sie ihn und seine Pokémon gesund. Yellow Arc Der Beginn der Suche Im Yellow Arc spielt sie die Hauptrolle. Dort taucht sie das erste Mal auf der Suche nach Reds Pikachu auf. Als sie es findet, muss sie erst gegen Prof. Eich um die Erlaubnis kämpfen, es mitzunehmen. Yellow erzählt ihm, dass sie weiß, dass Red verschwunden ist und dass Pikachu nach Alabastia zurückkehrte, jedoch sagt sie ihm nicht woher. Des Weiteren heilt sie das stark verletzte Pikachu durch bloße Berührung. Den Kampf gegen Eichs Habitak gewinnt sie mit ihrem Dodu, ohne überhaupt einen Treffer zu landen. Daraufhin darf sie Pikachu mitnehmen und erhält sogar Reds Pokédex, den er beim Professor ließ. Bill und das Seemon Nach dem Beginn ihrer Reise ruht sie sich erst einmal an einem Fluss im Vertania Wald aus, um zu angeln. Dabei schafft sie es nicht ein Golking zu fangen. Kurz darauf versucht sie Bill aus dem Fluss zu retten, nachdem Pikachu ihr erzählt hat, dass er hineingefallen sei. Doch ein wildes Seemon unterbindet dies zuerst durch einen Strudel. Aber nach einer Attacke von Pikachu und dem Fangen Seemons, kann er endgültig gerettet werden. Auch hier heilt sie Seemon durch bloßes berühren des Pokéballs. Kampf gegen Lorelei Später wacht sie durch die Attacken von Loreleis Jugong auf, das Bill angegriffen hat, um an Pikachu zu gelangen. Sie kann aber dank Dodu mit Bill zusammen vor Lorelei fliehen und sich in einer Höhle verstecken. Dort werden die beiden aber schon kurze Zeit später ertappt und festgehalten. Zum Glück gelingt es Yellow trotzdem Pikachu in seinem Pokéball aus der Höhle zu Lorelei zu befördern. Dadurch können sie ein weiteres Mal vor Lorelei und ihren Pokémon fliehen. Mit einem letzten Bluff ist es ihnen möglich auf Dodu die Höhle endgültig zu verlassen. Durch einen schnellen Angriff von Pikachu können sie Austos vorerst kampfunfähig machen und so fliehen. Auf ihrer Flucht werden sie aber von Lorelei immer noch nicht in Ruhe gelassen, da sie sie auf Jugong weiter verfolgt. Sie kann Yellow und Bill auch mit der Kraft von Aurorastrahl an den Füßen festfrieren und sie so angreifen. Doch mit der Hilfe von Rattfratz können sie sich auch aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien und endlich entkommen. Pikachus Entführungthumb Auf der Flucht verabschiedet sich Bill und Yellow muss alleine weiter reisen. Als sie dabei in der Nähe von Prismania City ein kleines Schläfchen hält, wird sie von Pikachu geweckt, welches wieder einmal von Red geträumt hat. Plötzlich taucht Erika mit ihrer Folgschaft auf, die von Misty und Prof. Eich gehört hat, dass Yellow mit Pikachu unterwegs ist. Sie möchte Pikachu an sich nehmen und sich um es kümmern, wird aber von einer ihrer Zofen unterbrochen, die berichtet, dass ein Junge, der aussieht wie Red in der Nähe sein soll. Yellow und Erika finden ihn auch, doch es handelt sich nicht um Red, sondern um einen Streber, welcher von Agathe beauftragt wurde und der Erika verletzt und Pikachu an sich nimmt. Mit seinem Knogga und Knochmerang kann er Erikas Gefolgschaft vertreiben und versucht mit Pikachu zu entkommen. Auch Yellow wird kurzfristig von Knogga, Snobilikat und Paras aufgehalten, verfolgt den Streber aber mit Dodu und Rattfratz weiter in Richtung Stadtmitte. In der Stadt ist der Streber im Vorteil, da es sehr dunkel ist und Yellow ihn nicht sieht. Daher kann er gut mit Knoggas Knochmerang angreifen. Durch Snobilikat und seinen an den Wänden kratzenden Krallen, wird Yellow auch noch zusätzlich daran gehindert den Knochmerang zu hören und kann nicht mehr davor ausweichen. Erst mit einem Trick, bei dem sie die Pokébälle von Dodu und Rattfratz an den Knochmerang hängt, kann sie sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien. Kurz darauf erscheinen auch Rocko, Misty, Erika und sogar Pyro, die gemeinsam den Streber aufhalten. Durch eine Attacke von Pikachu wird dieser dann endlich besiegt. Pyro findet anschließend heraus, dass Red höchstwahrscheinlich auf dem Mondberg zu finden ist. Als der Streber kurz darauf von einem Nebulak umhüllt wird, rettet Yellow ein Raupy vor dem Angriff von Pyros Fukano, welches versucht hat das Nebulak zu besiegen. Erst als plötzlich Green auf seinem Glurak auftaucht, kann das Nebulak beseitigt und der Streber so geschützt werden. Daraufhin will Yellow mit Green zusammen nach Red suchen. Der nimmt das Angebot an und sie fliegen zusammen los. Vorher aber schenken Rocko und Misty ihr noch Georok und Amonitas, damit sie nicht mit nur drei Pokémon reisen muss. Training mit Green Vor dem Training erzählt Green ihr noch die Geschichte seines Kampfes mit Agathe, den er gewinnen konnte. Daraufhin sieht sie Green beim Training zu und bemerkt, dass das Raupy, welches sie in Prismania City gerettet hat, ihm gefolgt ist. Sie soll es fangen, bevor Green sein Training mit ihr beginnt. Dabei wird klar, dass Yellow die Grundlagen eines Trainerdaseins nicht kennt, da sie versucht es zu fangen, ohne eine Attacke zu benutzen und nicht weiß, was eine Entwicklung ist. Daher kann sie Raupy nur fangen, weil Green sie anleitet und ist entsetzt, als sich ihr Rattfratz zu Rattikarl entwickelt. Green fragt sie da, wie sie in der Lage war, Rattfratz und Dodu überhaupt zu fangen und sie erzählt, dass Red ihr bei Rattfratz geholfen hat und das Dodu ihr gegeben wurde. Green macht ihr daraufhin klar, dass sie ein richtiger Trainer werden muss, um gegen die Top Vier kämpfen zu können. Nach einer Woche harten Trainings kann sie bereits einige Fortschritte mit Rattikarl und Dodu vorweisen und ihre Pokémon haben schon einige Level hinzugewinnen können, sie möchte sie aber trotzdem nicht entwickeln. Des Weiteren haben ihr neues Georok und ihr neues Amonitas immer noch keinen Respekt vor ihr, was wohl daran liegt, dass sie vorher Pokémon von Arenaleitern waren. Während Yellow dabei ist sich die Daten der Pokémon von Reds Pokédex anzusehen, greift eine Horde wilder Menki an, die Yellow mit ihren Pokémon aber vertreiben kann, da sie den Anführer Rasaff besiegt. Danach beschließt sie alleine weiter zu machen und Green schlägt vor, mit der MS Anne über das Meer weiter zu reisen. Auf der MS Anne Auf ihrer Reise mit der MS Anne, werden Yellow und die anderen Passagiere des Schiffs mit Team Rocket bzw. mit Ken, Al und Harry konfrontiert. Sie haben sich im Maschinenraum des Schiffes zu schaffen gemacht und sorgen dafür, dass es untergeht. Vor dem Untergang allerdings kämpft Yellow gegen die drei. Sie kann sie ganz einfach besiegen und so die Reisenden retten. In Orania City erzählt sie dem Präsidenten des Pokémon-Fanclub, der ebenfalls auf dem Schiff war, dass Red von den Top Vier entführt wurde. Daraufhin erzählt der Präsident Yellow von einer Legende über vier Evolutionssteine, die nie ihre Kraft verlieren. Nur hat nie jemand an diese Legende geglaubt, bis Reds Quaputzi sich auf dem Grund des Hafens von Orania zu Quappo entwickelt hat. Yellow macht sich also auf den Weg zum Hafen, um diese Steine zu suchen. Dort wird sie von einigen Tentacha und einem Tentoxa angegriffen. Dadurch sinkt sie auf den Grund des Hafens und findet den Blattstein. Die anderen Steine sind jedoch verschwunden. Das ist ihr aber egal, da sie froh ist die fantastischen Unterwasserwelt des Hafens gesehen zu haben. Kampf gegen Siegfried Da die MS Anne nun auf Grund liegt, sucht sich Yellow ein Wasser-Pokémon um über das Wasser zu surfen. Sie findet aber keines und will vorerst mit Pikachu ein paar Attacken trainieren. Dabei trifft er einen Schwimmer, der für einen Surfwettbewerb trainiert, bei dem es ein Dragonir zu gewinnen gibt. Leider bricht sich dieser kurz darauf das Bein und er kann nicht mehr teilnehmen. Weil Yellow an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen will, um das Dragonir zu gewinnen und damit übers Meer zu surfen, übergibt er ihr sein Flegmon, damit sie auch ein Pokémon für den Wettbewerb hat. Bei der Eröffnungszeremonie des Wettbewerbs greift das Dragonir, welches eigentlich der Preis sein soll, plötzlich die Kandidaten an und es stellt sich heraus, dass es das Pokémon von Siegfried einem weiteren Top Vier Mitglied ist. Er kämpft mit Yellow und schafft es mit Dragonir Pikachu zu fangen. Aber er lässt es gehen und schwimmt einfach weg. Doch Yellow verfolgt ihn und greift mit Pikachus Donnerblitz. Nach einer großen Exposion ist Siegfried verschwunden und Yellow surft mit Pikachu und einem Surfboard weiter in Richtung Festland. Porenta Auf ihrer Reise übers Meer entdeckt sie ein Porenta, das gerade von Himmel fällt. Sie fängt es auf und schwimmt ans Ufer um Porenta zu untersuchen und zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Yellow erfährt dank ihrer besonderen Kräfte, dass Porenta vom "Wald" der Insel angegriffen wurde. Also geht Yellow mit Porenta zusammen in den Wald, damit sie Porentas Nest suchen können. Um nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren, benutzt Yellow den Faden von Raupy, den sie an den Baum bindet, an dem sie los geht. Doch sie merkt schnell, dass sie trotzdem im Kreis läuft. Daraufhin beginnen die Bäume und Gräser sich zu bewegen und entpuppen sich als wilde Kokowei und Myrapla. Yellow flieht sofort mit Dodu und kontaktiert Professor Eich, der erklärt, dass ein natürliches Phänomen oder eine andere unglaublich starke Macht für die große Population an Kokowei und Myrapla Schuld sein kann. Da die Pokémon nun aber weitergezogen sind, findet Yellow Porentas Nest und kann ihre Reise fortsetzen. Pyro und die Zinnoberinsel Nach einer gewissen Zeit landet Yellow auf der Zinnoberinsel und trifft einen Jungen, der mit seinem Alpollo und seinem Arkani brennende Steine nach einem älteren Mann mit Halbglatze wirft. Dieser wehrt sie aber alle mit seiner linken Hand ab -zumindest wirkt es so- und beendet danach das Training, um Yellow mit zu seinem Labor zu nehmen. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Pyro handelt, der sich verkleiet hat. Er erwartet eine Nachricht von Rocko, welche auch promt eintritt. Rocko erzählt, dass Red auf dem Mondberg war, nur leider ist er verschwunden und hatte dabei anscheinend Hilfe. Kurz darauf erreicht sie die Nachricht, dass Marmoria City, Azuria City und Prismania City von den Top Vier angegriffen werden. Rocko macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu seiner Stadt und Pyro unterbreitet Yellow den Vorschlag, währenddessen die Basis der Top Vier, Cerise Island, anzugreifen. Sie geht darauf ein und die beiden begeben sich dorthin, beide von verschiedenen Seiten. Die Schlacht auf Cerise Island Auf dem Weg nach Cerise Island trifft Yellow Blue und Bill. Die drei begeben sich daraufhin fliegend in Richtung Insel. Die wird aber von mehreren Lahmus bewacht, welche aber ausgetrickst werden können. Dadurch können die drei das Innere der Insel erreichen. Dort treffen sie Pyro, Green und überraschenderweise auch Sabrina, Koga und Major Bob. Allerdings kennt Yellow die drei nicht, so dass sie sich erst einmal vorstellen müssen. Außerdem erfährt sich. dass die Top Vier allem Anschein nach doch auf der Insel sind und ihre Pokémon allein nach Marmoria, Azuria und Prismania geschickt haben. Sabrina bestimmt zwischenzeitlich mit den "Löffeln des Schicksals" die Paarungen für die Kämpfe gegen die Top Vier. Yellow muss demnach mit Pyro zusammenarbeiten. Nach kurzer Zeit entdecken die beiden Bill und Major Bob, die gegen Bruno kämpfen. Doch als sie versuchen einzugreifen, schickt Bruno sein Onix zu ihnen, um sie aufzuhalten. Plötzlich erscheint ein Tsunami, der Pyro und Yellow mitreißt. Als sie wieder auf dem trockenen sind, entdeckt Pyro, dass Yellow ein Mädchen, da sie ihren Hut verloren hat und ihre langen Haare zum Vorschein kamen. Als kurz darauf Siegfried auftaucht, kämpft Pyro mit seinem Mewtu gegen ihn. Es sieht allerdings nicht so gut aus, da Siegfrieds Dragonir und sein Aerodactyl Mewtu sehr schwächen. Da kommt Pyro die Idee Siegfrieds Pokébälle zu zerstören, um ihn am rufen weiterer Pokémon zu hindern. Yellow hilft ihm dabei und es gelingt. Doch die Bälle sind leer, da Siegfried sein Dragoran und sein Garados im Boden versteckt hat, die auch prompt auftauchen. Weil Pyro zu geschwächt ist um weiter zu kämpfen, muss Yellow nun alleine gegen Siegfried kämpfen. Dazu ruft sie all ihre Pokémon, was Siegfried verwundert, da bis auf Rattikarl keines ihrer Pokémon weiterentwickelt ist. Trotzdem wird Yellow von ihm zum Vulkan der Insel geführt, damit sie dort weiter kämpfen. Aber keines ihrer Pokémon hat eine Chance gegen Siegfrieds Dragoran. Sie heilt ihre Pokémon daraufhin und führt mit ihm ein Gespräch über seine erstaunlichen Heilkräfte und darüber, was richtig und was falsch ist. Yellow findet dabei heraus, dass Siegfried auch aus dem Vertania Wald stammt. Kurz darauf versucht Yellow Siegfried mit einem Strudel aus Lava zu besiegen, kommt aber nicht an die Kraft von Dragoran heran. Nach dem Zusammenstoß zwischen Dragoran und Yellow ist Siegfried allerdings verschwunden, weshalb Yellow denkt, er wäre in den Krater gefallen. Sie trifft sich also mit dem Rest ihrer Pokémon am Vulkan und will nun Pyro suchen, doch Siegfried taucht wieder auf. Er war wirklich im Krater, jedoch geschützt durch eine Blase. Durch mehrere kleine Blasen verletzt sich Yellow am Arm, der von Raupy verbunden wird, welches gleichzeitig ein Netz aus dünnen Fäden um Siegfried herum spinnt. Sie versucht mit diesem Netz und ihren Pokémon Siegfried anzugreifen, doch die Riesenblase schützt ihn. Kurz bevor er den letzten Schlag ausführen kann, kommt Yellow jemand zuhilfe, und zwar Giovanni. Der kann Siegfried besigen und ihn stellen. Yellow ist sehr erstaunt, als sie daraufhin etwas über Giovannis Vergangenheit beim Team Rocket hört. Als er Siegfried dann endlich den Gnadenstoß versetzen will, reagiert plötzlich sein Orden und Siegfried kann entkommen. Er erzählt, dass die gesamte Insel eine große Orden-Verstärkungs-Maschine ist, wie einst die Maschine, die Team Rocket in Saffronia City benutzte und dass bis auf den Erdorden alle Orden an ihren Positionen sind. Als auch der Erdorden an seiner Position ist, erscheint ein legendäres Pokémon, zu dem Siegfried mit seinem Aerodactyl fliegt. Sein Dragoran fliegt ihm hinterher zusammen mit Yellow, die auf seinen Rücken gesprungen ist. Sie liest Dragorans Gedanken und findet heraus, dass es die Menschen hasst und sich mit Siegfried zusammen an den Menschen rächen will. Yellow will ihm beweisen, dass es Unrecht hat und das nicht alle Menschen böse sind. Sie will Dragoran ihre Kraft beweisen und kämpft gegen Siegfried. Als er angreift schützt sie sich mit Raupy, welches sich plötzlich in Safcon entwickelt hat. Auch Dodu, Amonitas und Georok entwickeln sich plötzlich in Dodri, Amoroso und Geowaz. Danach entwickelt sich Safcon noch ein letztes Mal in Smettbo. Mit Smettbo kann Yellow nun fliegen. Mit all ihren Pokémon kämpft sie gegen alle Pokémon von Siegfried. Durch die Macht von Bisaflor, Turtok und Glurak, die von Red, Green und Blue geschickt wird, kann Pikachu eine Megavolt Attacke starten, die in der gesammten Kanto-Region die Natur aufblühen lässt und das legendäre Pokémon verschwinden lässt. Daraufhin fällt Yellow in Ohnmacht und träumt, dass sie zurück im Vertania Wald ist und Pikachu sucht. Als sie es findet läuft es weg, Red in die Arme und Yellow erinnert sich daran, dass es ja eigentlich Reds Pokémon ist. Als sie aufwacht, befindet sie sich mit Red, Green, Blue, Pyro und Bill auf hoher See. Sie erzählen ihr von dem plötzlichen Verschwinden Siegfrieds, dem Flug des Legendären gen Westen und dass die Pokémon-Armeen in den Städten ihre Kraft verloren haben. Schlussendlich gibt sie Pikachu an Red zurück und geht, wie alle anderen auch, nach Hause. Im GSC Arc Im GSC Arc wird sie von ihrem Onkel gebeten nach Johto zu kommen, da er ihre Hilfe braucht. Sie ist verwundert, will aber helfen. Doch vorher möchte sie Red fragen, ob er mitkommt. Als sie ihm findet sieht sie ihn, wie er trainiert. Allerdings ist seine Hand durch Loreleis Eisfesseln immer noch ein wenig taub, weshalb er seinen Ball nicht richtig fangen kann. Trotzdem will er am nächsten Tag am Eignungstest für die Nachfolge der Vertania City Arena teilnehmen. Bei seinem Test am nächsten Tag sitzt Yellow neben Sarah Eich im Publikum und sieht, wie er die Stelle wegen seinen Verletzungen ablehnt, obwohl er den Test bestanden hat. Als sich Red später auf die Reise zum Silberberg begibt, um seine Verletzungen zu heilen, passt sie auf sein Pikachu auf und nimmt es mit nach Johto. Kurz nach der gewaltigen Zerstörung Teak Citys durch das New Team Rocket, kommt sie in dort an und trifft auf Jasmin, die dabei hilft, die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Plötzlich fängt die Turmruine an zu brennen, doch Yellow kann sie mit der Hilfe von Amoroso löschen. Kurz darauf wird sie allerdings von einer mysteriösen Kraft ins Innere der Ruine gezogen. Sie trifft auf Raikou, Entei und Suicune und erfährt, dass sie sie befreit hat und sie nun in die reale Welt können, woraufhin sie den Turm und Teak City mit rasender Geschwindigkeit verlassen. Yellow verlässt die Ruine wieder und will von Jasmin nun die Legende um die Pokémon und die Türme hören, um das Ganze zu verstehen. Jasmin erzählt, dass es vor langer Zeit zwei Türme in Teak City gab. Aber vor 150 Jahren brannte einer ab, die heutige Turmruine. Dabei starben drei namenlose Pokémon. Plötzlich erschien Ho-Oh und holte sie als Raikou, Entei und Suicune ins Leben zurück. Von da an begannen die drei nach ihren Partnern zu suchen, mit denen sie gemeinsam kämpfen konnten. Nachdem Yellow Teak City verlässt, trifft sie in Oliviana City auf Crystal, die ebenfalls denkt, Yellow sei ein Junge. Als plötzlich wilde Schlurp angreifen, trickst Yellow sie aus, ruft Smettbo und fliegt mit Crystal übers Meer. Dabei erzählt Yellow ihr, dass sie es war, die die legendären Raubkatzen freiließ. Sie erreichen das Boot von Yellows Onkel und werden kurz darauf von einem Schwarm Remoraid angegriffen. Crystal kann die Pokémon aber alle einfangen. Doch dann bemerken sie, dass sie sich in einem Strudel nahe der Strudelinseln befinden. Lugia stellt sich als Ursache des Strudels heraus und hebt sowohl Yellows Boot als auch die M.S. Aqua von Major Bob, die sich in der Nähe befindet, in die Luft. Yellow erkennt, dass Lugia das Pokémon ist, welches Siegfried vor einigen Jahren nach Cerise Island gerufen hat. Plötzlich kommen Gold und Silver angeschwommen, da sie von den Strudelinseln aus gesehen haben, dass Yellow, ihr Onkel und Crystal in Gefahr sind. Crystal erkennt die beiden sofort als die anderen Pokédexbesitzer, von denen Professor Eich erzählte. Lugia greift ein weiteres Mal das Boot an, weshalb es in zwei Teile zerspringt. Während Gold, Silver und Crystal bei Lugia bleiben, werden Yellow und ihr Onkel weggeschwemmt. Lange Zeit später wacht Yellow im Haus des Pensionspaares auf und findet heraus, dass sie wegen einer Notiz von Jasmin mit der Adresse der Pension dorthin gebracht wurde. Auch erfährt sie, dass Pika und Chuchu ein Ei zusammen bekommen haben. Nach dieser Nachricht arbeitet sie ein wenig für das alte Paar und hört sich im Radio die Kommentare zum Arenaleiter-Turnier an, bis plötzlich der Mann mit der Maske das Turnier angreift und die Übertragung abgebrochen wird. Kurz darauf greifen einige Team Rocket Rüpel die Pension an gegen die Yellow mit ihren Pokémon kämpft. Nachdem sie die Rüpel abgeschüttelt hat, irrt Yellow durch den Steineichenwald, bis sie auf die anderen Pokédex-Träger trifft und mit ihnen zusammen gegen den Mann mit der Maske bzw. Norbert kämpft. Doch er beginnt sie einzufrieren, fängt Celebi und reist in die Vergangenheit. Yellow übergibt Crystal und Silver sowohl Buntschwinge als auch Silberflügel, die sie vor einiger Zeit von Blue erhalten hat, damit die beiden dem Mann hinterherreisen können. Zusammen mit Gold besiegen sie ihn, befreien Celebi und lassen ihn im Zeitstrudel zurück. Danach trennen sich die Wege der Pokédex-Träger wieder, wobei Yellow zurück nach Kanto reist. Kategorie:Manga-Charakter Kategorie:Trainer